Michigan
by jiggajiggabambam
Summary: This story takes in the point of view of my fancharacter, Michigan. When she feels underestimated by America, Michigan sets out to capture the Axis Powers to impress her big brother.   Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not lost.." Michigan said to herself. "I'm just walking around a forest not knowing where I am. Makes _perfect_ sense." She continued.

"Gah, I'm so stupid!" She mumbled.

Being bored, she had asked her big brother America if she could help them in the war. Of course, he said no. So what did she do? She secretly came along to prove to big brother America that she was just as powerful as he was. Now she was lost. Karma's funny eh? She kicked a rock, and sent it flying to a tree. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" She yelled in frustration. That's when a tarp weighted down by rocks fell on her. "Lemmie go! Lemmie go! I will so hurt whoever did this." She cursed.

"Germany! Japan! Look, I got someone all by myself." She heard a voice say.

"Who is it?" Another asked.

"I dunno."

The tarp was lifted off her. Well wasn't her super awesome plan going backwards? She had planned to capture Germany, Italy, and Japan to be credited by America, but now she was being captured by them!

"I think that's Michigan." Japan said.

Not letting her guard down yet she yelled "Damn right I am! You messed with the wrong state."

She must of scared Italy because he yelped and said. "Ah! She's scary!"

But Germany seemed less fooled by her tough shell. "Well maybe she could be useful bait for America."

"Bait?" Michigan repeated. "I'm not some dumb buck!"

But her threats went unnoticed when five minutes later she ended up being tied up, on a beach, in front of a camp fire. "I hate you all." She mumbled. "America is gunna kill you guys. And if America doesn't come first than my other big brother France will." No one replied or seemed phased, again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile..._

"Where's Britain? He's usually here first!" America complained.

"Well I'm not sure if you noticed, America," France began. "But you're falling apart. As well as our alliance." He said.

"What makes you say that?" America asked him.

"Well Maryland is pretty much saying 'screw you' and wants to be her own nation, then she made a alliance with Tokyo. Also this morning didn't you read those threat letters we got? The one from Maryland explaining what I just said, plus saying they captured Britain and are going to talk Canada into joining them. Also there was that other letter from the Axis Powers saying they kidnapped Michigan."

America stared at him for a moment. "B-But... why does Maryland hate me? And what do they want to do with Michigan?"

France shrugged. "Well apparently you pissed off Michigan too so she went to try to capture Germany to impress you."

"Fffff." America said covering his face with his hands. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes, yes you are." France agreed.

"Shut up you! Can't you see I'm trying how to figure out how to not look like an ass?"

"Well I'll tell you now you're not doing a very good job of it."

America simply glared at him. "This is so not fair!" He said. "I blame Germany! I say we go get Michigan first, then talk with Maryland."

"That's exactly what they want you to do." France said. "Their using Michigan as bait can't you see? Just wait a bit till they get bored or Michigan annoys them.. or saves herself. Whichever comes first."

America nodded, he did make a point there. "Well how about we go find Maryland first?"

France chuckled. "If she does't choke you to death first." He commented.

(Writer's comments: Maryland and Tokyo are fancharacters of a friend of mine and have been used in this fanfiction with permission. Also, sorry for short beginning chapters, I promise I'll write more next time.)


	3. Chapter 3

_This pole is killing my back._ Michigan thought to herself, as she was still tied to the pole, unable to sleep. She wasn't sure how many hours it's been since she had been captured by the Axis. It was now dark and she was the one still awake. She was starving and angry. "Where is America when you need him?" She muttered to herself.

Then over up in the mountains she heard something that sounded like screaming. It had also woken Italy who was now complaining something to Germany, but she didn't pay much attention to them. Out of the forests ran England, who looked like he was being chased by... Maryland? And another person she didn't recognize. Now the camp was in panic, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The person Michigan didn't recognize helped her from the pole.

"Thanks a lot." She said. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Tokyo, Japan's little sister. I think we should go now and explain later." She said.

Michigan nodded in agreement. "Me too.

Back at Maryland and Toyko's camp, Michigan explained everything that happened from America not letting her help up to where she was captured.

"America is such an ass." Maryland said, this caught Michigan off guard. " Tokyo and I want to be our own nations!"

Michigan thought about that for a second. "You know, that's a really good idea!" She said getting an idea for a plan. "Can, I help you too? I want to be my own nation! Then that will show America how strong I am!"

"Of course you can!" Maryland agreed.

"This is so cool!" Michigan said getting excited now. "So, what's your next stop?"

"Canada" Toyko replied.

"Really?" Michigan asked. "Me and Canada are best friends!"

"Well that's good, then maybe he'll want to join us even more." Maryland added.

Michigan nodded. "Yeah! Now, lets make these smores."  
>However, Michigan was so tired for the day's events that she ended up falling asleep by the fire even before her second smore.<p>

_Meanwhile..._

France and America where about to leave to find Maryland and Michigan when down the hall they heard a familaur English accent. "What the bloody hell was that all about, those darn bloody hooligans screamin' and chasing me in the forest like some wild animal." Around the corner came England, looking like he'd been running from wild wolves in the dark.

"Ah dude!" America cried. "We thought you where kidnapped!"

"I was, by our sister, Maryland." He spat, brushing the dirt off his suit. "She chased me down the hill into the Axis' camp as some wild plan to get Michigan back or something."

"They saved Michigan? Well that's not fair! That's my job!" America complained.

"Hmp," Was all England could reply.

"Also, talking about Maryland..." America continued. "Why does she suddenly hate me so much?"

"Suddenly?" England questioned. "I think it's been longer than that."

America looked at him. _Could it be? _

_Baltimore, Maryland 1812_

"Leave me alone!" America cried grabbing the by the shirt collar. England was about to say something in reply when Maryland came out of the house in tears. "Big brothers!" She cried.

America looked over his shoulder. "Go back inside, Maryland." England took advantage of his distraction by punching America in the jaw.

"You're hurting each other, though!" She cried.

"Go back inside!" America said again as he punched England in return. England lost his balance and fell into the water, but he didn't do so without grabbing America in with him.

He could still remember the feel of the cold water on his skin and wounds, but he had still fought for his freedom. The room was now filled with an awkward silence, both England and America were refusing to make eye contact now.

"Yeah. Maybe." England said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dana Victor  
>Michigan<p>

The next day they were off moving again. It didn't help that Maryland was trying to get the most annoying songs stuck into Michigan's head. Like, 'I Know a Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves' and '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'. It was a very annoying, and long hike for Michigan. Eventually, Maryland got annoyed and ran ahead a few steps sticking her tongue out at Michigan. She sighed and ignored her sister while she tried to think of a country song to override the other songs that were stuck in her head. She was just beginning to sing 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock in her head when she heard something in the forest. She looked to see the Axis a few yards away.

"We've got company." She muttered ducking into the cover of the forest.

"Germany, I think we've lost them."

"We have not lost them," Germany grumbled, stopping in front of the girls hiding spot.

Maryland found something funny in this and was struggling form laughing out loud. Michigan placed her hand over her mouth making a 'Ssh' gesture. Michigan looked back to see Tokyo had now taken out a pistol. Where did that come from? "What are you doing?" Michigan whispered.

"Making a distraction." She replied, then, aimed at Germany's boot, and fired.

It certainly shocked them. Germany slurred out orders and curses, Italy shirked, and Japan prepared himself for a fight by pulling out a sword. The trio ran again, hoping that none of the Axis would notice. It wasn't till they came to clearing when they realized no one was following them.

"Wait, is that America's plane?" Maryland asked.  
>It was then that Michigan noticed they were out of the forest and now standing in front of a building with a landing strip. She smiled, getting a plan.<br>"Any one of you know how to fly a plane?" She asked. Tokyo raised her hand "I do." She said.

"Well then I gotta plan!" Michigan said. "Me and Maryland dress as 'natives' and create a distraction while Tokyo gets the keys!"

"That's brilliant!" Maryland said. "Lets look around for stuff we can use."

Their plan had worked out better than Michigan had thought it would. The two rampaged on the place, which in turn made them panic. At the sound of a plane engine they retreated back. It was then they finally found out who they really were, but America's curses where drowned out in the sound of the plane.

_Meanwhile,_

Great. Now they were stranded on a island with no plane, and somewhere within the 'native's attack' Germany, Italy and Japan had found them which caused a fight between Germany and America, which Germany won.

"Stupid Nazi." America mumbled to himself as he sat away from the group, thinking this over.

'_I really need to talk to them. They said they were going to Canada next, right? But how do get off of this island first?_' America looked to the Axis group, who where also seated away from the allies. '_No I'm not going to ask _them _for help! … Aw fine, I guess it's the only way._'

"Say, Germany. How did you guys get on this island?" He asked.

"By plane... why?" Germany replied.

"Well I was wondering..." He paused. "If you can fly us to Canada... seeing our plane was just stolen."

"Are you insane?" Inquired England.

Germany paused, as if thinking it over. "Sure." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Michigan was in the back of the plane, bored. She wished she had brought her cell phone, then she'd have internet, but no, it was at home. Looking out the window she saw what looked to be another plane, but further in the distance hardly out of sight. She was about to ask Tokyo to double check her radars, if she saw it too, but Tokyo yelled out "OH MY GOD!"

"What? What? Is the plane crashing?" Michigan asked.

"No Sydney just came back!"

Michigan was confused, it took her a moment to figure out she was talking about a manga she hasn't heard of yet.

She looked down, recognizing the city of Vancouver below. "I see Vanc-" But she stopped when the plane made a nasty jolt. "Get ready for some turbulence!" Tokyo yelled.

Michigan quickly took her seat, belting up. She didn't want her head to become the roof. Michigan been on a plane before, this wasn't normal turbulence, she felt like panicking but tried to keep her cool by covering her ears and bending over so that now her head was almost touching her knees. Her felt her stomach drop as the plane started to descend on a frighting high speed. Then, a rocky hard landing.

When she looked up, Maryland was in tears. "It's alright." Michigan reassured her giving her hug. "I want my big brothers." She whimpered.

A few hours later of wandering in the forest, Michigan said. "It's Canada's house!" She ran up knocking on the door excitedly, she always enjoyed visiting Canada, even if he was a little boring.

Canada peered out his door to see who who knocking like a crazy person on his door. "Oh no. It's Michigan. She doesn't want another crazy adventure does she?" He sighed, then opened his door. "Y-yes?" He asked.

_To be continued. _


End file.
